The present technology relates to a lens control apparatus, a lens control method, an image capturing apparatus, an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, an image capturing system, and a computer-readable storage medium, and enables a zooming action to be performed with excellent operability.
In the related art, image capturing apparatuses are capable of adjusting the angle of view by moving the zoom lens in response to operation of the zoom lever or zoom key. For example, in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 10-191141, manual zooming is implemented by electrically moving the zoom lens in response to movement of the zoom lever. Also, when movement of the zoom lens is controlled in accordance with pressure at which the zoom key is pressed, the zoom lever is electrically moved in accordance with the movement of the zoom lens so as to allow the user to roughly adjust the angle of view on the basis of the position of the zoom lever without viewing the screen.
Also, image capturing systems have been suggested in which an image capturing apparatus performs wireless communication with an external apparatus (e.g., an information processing apparatus), and an application having a function enabling remote control of the image capturing apparatus is caused to run in the information processing apparatus so as to allow the user to operate the image capturing apparatus from the information processing apparatus.